Post and runner, or tubular type scaffolding, has become commonly utilized, in part, due to the versatility of such scaffolding for forming irregular shapes. Such post and runner, or tubular type scaffolding, are scaffoldings composed of vertical upright posts connected together by horizontal cross pieces and possibly by oblique braces. The horizontal cross pieces are able to be connected to the vertical posts in many angular positions and are not limited to the generally perpendicular connection of conventional scaffolding made from welded end frames having two vertical legs and cross pieces. This type of connection gives rise to the versatility in forming in regular shapes in this scaffolding, not being limited to the generally rectangular shaping of the conventional end frames and cross pieces.
The horizontal cross pieces utilized in post and runner scaffolding are generally connected to the vertical upright posts by means of a suitable connector attached to the end of the horizontal cross piece and which connects with a suitable bracket or other such structure attached to the vertical upright post. The end connectors are generally provided with a wedge locking member which releasably locks the end connector to the bracket attached to the upright post. Examples of such structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,527, issued Jun. 11, 1985 to C. M. Grandpierre, U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,578, issued Jan. 15, 1985 to M. S. D'Alessio.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,578, in particular, describes a post and runner scaffolding where the connector is integrally formed from the end of the horizontal runner, or similar cross member. The connector has a longitudinally extending cross slot in its end of a width and depth to accommodate a ring flange affixed to the vertical post. The connector is also provided with cut-outs in the top and bottom to enable the connector to abut against the vertical post. The tubular wall of the horizontal member at the area of the connector has been reformed by flattening in an attempt to strength and stiffen the connector. The connector at the top and bottom are provided with slots through which a wedging locking member may pass.